


You Just Don't Know It Yet

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Drama, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Horror, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, No Smut, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Cuddling, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Stalking, Surprise Kissing, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Yandere, Yandere Spain (Hetalia), bad intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Written for Halloween 2016; based off a true story)Lovino, lonely because of all the attention his twin brother is receiving in high school, thinks that there has to be a mistake: the handsome, charming new kid, Antonio, is actually paying attention to /him/ for some reason. They quickly become friends. But suddenly, Antonio isn't what he seemed to be; and Lovino finds himself wishing that he had just left him alone in the first place.Oneshot





	You Just Don't Know It Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["An unhealthy obsession"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310023) by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra Original. 



> 1.

Lovino was a sophomore in high school and he had to say he wasn't too impressed with his experience so far. He wasn't too social. It was hard because he moved in the middle of the year. And it was even harder trying to make friends when your twin brother was by far the most likable person anyone would ever meet. 

So yeah, this caused Lovino to get a little bitter. Only a little though *scoff* 

Someone else came in the middle of the year to their school too. At first Lovino was suspicious, to say the least. He expected someone to become obsessed with his brother Feliciano... But for some reason, that wasn't the case. 

Antonio was nice enough, though Lovino wouldn't say that out loud. Even if he was a little spacey sometimes (read: all the time). He was a year older than Lovino and Feli. After they were all introduced, Lovino expected him to make friends in his own grade. After all, he didn't mind being alone. No, really. 

But once again, he was wrong. 

> 2. 

"Good morning Feli!" Antonio said happily as he saw him approach one morning, leaning against the side of the school building. His eyes were already locked on Lovino. "And good morning to you too, Lovi." 

Lovino wrinkled his nose. "Don't call me that, bastard."

Antonio laughed and held the door open for the brothers. "You're so cute, Lovi!" 

"C'mon, we have to get to class." Lovino grunted, trying to pull Feli along. He had gotten distracted by talking to one of his friends again -- this time it was a large, shy blonde boy. Lovino was immediately suspicious of him. "Feli, come on." 

"Aww but I was talking to Ludwig--" 

"Let him stay, Lovi." Antonio said, suddenly at his side. He was so close that he could smell his cologne. "I'll walk you to class." 

"But you'll be late for your own class, idiot." Lovino crossed his arms. Antonio's smile didn't fade. His expression didn't change at all, actually. 

"Spending time with you is worth it~!" 

"...okay." Lovino turned away. To glare at his brother (and to hide his pink cheeks, dammit). "Hurry up or I'll beat this fucking German's ass." 

Feli pouted and his friend whitened a little, but Lovino didn't stay around to see if he said anything. He just walked away. 

Antonio hurried to catch up with him. It didn't take much though; he was taller, and he had longer legs. They didn't say anything to each other -- Toni wasn't one to make unnecessary chitchat, and Lovino honestly would've just cussed him out. But Lovi could feel the other's eyes on him. 

But it's not like he minded. It was kind of...nice. Yeah, nice, to have a friend for once. 

" _Adios,_ Lovino!" Antonio chirped, before actually hugging him in the hallway. Lovino squealed and pushed him away; his blush had returned full force. But Antonio just laughed, and Lovi hurried into his class.

After his class, Lovino saw Antonio waiting for him outside. His smile was ever present, and Lovino put up with him without much fuss. I mean, he could take care of himself! But still. Friends. 

> 3. 

One day Lovino was walking down the hall with Antonio as usual. The older boy was enthusiastically telling him about his pet turtles, and his garden. Lovino had to admit it was a little cute. And he definitely didn't (read: did) blush when Antonio blatantly said he had a turtle named after him.

Suddenly Antonio stopped walking when someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The newcomer was older than Lovino, male, with long silky blonde hair and the smallest amount of stubble. 

"Oh..." That's weird, Lovino thought he had seen the two of them hang out before. Why did he sound... disappointed? " _Hola,_ Francis." 

The newcomer, Francis, did not notice Toni's change of tone. " _Bonjour_ , my pet. Gil is being an idiot, so I'm going to hang out with you,  _oui?"_

The muscle clenched in Antonio's jaw. Lovino didn't know what the issue was, but he sorta felt bad. The feeling immediately worsened when Francis' eyes landed on him. Francis was a notorious player known by all the school, regardless of gender -- some say he even got a girl pregnant when he was only a freshman. 

Francis smirked, arm still around Antonio's shoulders, and blue eyes still locked on Lovino. Now the truth was Lovino was still hesitantly discovering his sexuality, but he knew the way the older boy was looking at him made him uneasy. He wouldn't try to touch him with Toni here though. Right? 

"This is the boy you told me about, Toni~?" Francis purred. 

Lovino's face burned in humiliation. His worst fear was that Antonio pretended to be friends with him now, and then just...talked about him behind his back... 

"I can see why you want a piece of that." Francis smirked and reached out to brush his fingers down the side of Lovino's face. For once he was speechless. What the hell...?! "I don't blame you, but yours is nice--" 

In one fluid motion, Antonio's face changed to a look of uncontrollable rage. He tore Francis' arm from his shoulder, before punching him straight in the nose. 

"What the hell, Antonio?!" Francis cried out, holding his bleeding nose and looking angry and betrayed. Antonio didn't spare him a second look. 

"What...the fuck was that?" Lovino asked slowly. Antonio took his arm, gently now and almost lovingly, and led him away from the boy on the ground, still moaning and clutching his nose. 

"No one can touch you, Lovi. No one can talk about you like that." Was Antonio's only explanation. 

> 4. 

The next day when Lovino got home from school -- Feli was off hanging out with some of his other friends -- Antonio was in his house. His grandfather, his  _Nonno,_ was in the kitchen making dinner, and his youngest brother Romeo was doing math homework. 

And then there was Antonio, talking intently to Nonno. They all looked up when he cleared his throat. 

"Lovi!" Antonio rushed to him and crushed him into a hug. 

"Uh yeah good to see you too, idiot." Lovino grumbled. 

"Vino, why did you never tell me what a charming friend you have?" Nonno asked with a smirk. Oh geez. Could he get any more embarrassing?

"I have to be going now." Antonio interrupted them. He saved Lovino from embarrassment -- though he still had his arm wrapped around his waist. That was weird. " _Mucho gusto,_ Mr. Vargas~" 

" _Ciao,_ Antonio." Nonno answered, and he was gone. 

"...is that your boyfriend, Lovi?" Romeo asked, looking up from his homework with a toothy grin. Lovino just blushed and punched his arm. Hard. 

> 5.

The next day was the start of how everything fell apart.

" _Hola,_ Lovi!" Antonio chirped, skipping and I mean literally skipping up to the boy in question. Lovino gave him a halfhearted glare. They both knew he didn't really mean it.

"Don't call me that, bastard."

"Your grandfather told me something, Lovi." Antonio said. He sat down next to him. "He said he was going out of town and not taking you or Feli or..."

"Uh, Romeo?" That was weird though. Why would he do that, first of all? Feli and Lovino were sixteen, old enough to stay alone, but out of town? And Romeo was only eleven. Most importantly, why would he tell Antonio?

"Yeah. So anyway, he told me that you were to come over to my house while he was away, and to stay with me."

"Okay...?" Lovino raised his eyebrows. Still, weird, but he didn't think too much of it.

Antonio gave him a one-armed hug. "Don't worry! I'll take good care of my Lovi!" 

That day, he and Lovino walked to Antonio's house. It was a pretty nice house, you average two-story building with a couple bedrooms and the like. Lovino, who shared a room with Feli, had to say he was pretty impressed. 

"Are your parents home?"

Antonio gave a weird smile. "My brother Afonso is, but don't worry. We won't bother him."

Lovino just shrugged at that. He never knew Antonio had a brother. 

"Come up to see where you'll be staying," Antonio continued in a soft voice, and Lovino did so without thinking. He trusted him; after all, they were friends. But he led him into his own room. And not ungently, he pushed him down on the bed. 

"What the hell are you doing--"

Antonio cupped his cheeks as he straddled him. "Don't worry, Lovi! I'm not going to hurt you, I would never dream of doing that..." But he actually laid down on top of him, in an awkward way, not in a hot way. "My Lovi,  _mine..._  I love you so much..." He kissed his neck, and Lovino shuddered.

This was not what he was expecting. This was weird. What was he even doing? He hoped he'd stop... I mean he kept his word, he wasn't doing anything more than kissing, but... Lovino knew this wasn't right. 

Hours passed, and Lovino guessed he must've fallen asleep. He didn't remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, the room was dark. Antonio was curled up next to him, strong arms around his waist, one hand in the back pocket of his jeans. ...okay then. Lovino couldn't move. He knew Antonio would be mad if he did, and then what? He'd still have to stay with him until Nonno came back... Feli was probably staying with that stupid potato... He sighed in the dark. 

Weak anger warmed his chest. Stupid Nonno, how dare he leave him in this position! He just wanted to go home and sleep in his own bed... Maybe this was all some sort of bad dream. Yeah that's it, and then he'd wake up, and Antonio would still be too touchy-feely, but not like...that. 

When Lovino opened his eyes again, the room was filled with sunlight.

"Good morning!" a voice chirped too-loud in his ear. Lovino woke up with a headache, and he felt sick from relief to see he was still in his crumpled clothes from yesterday. He rubbed his eyes. 

"Uh...what time is it?"

"Seven o'clock!" Antonio answered immediately. His eyes were too bright, his smile too wide, and Lovino was disturbed once again. 

"What about...school?" he said slowly. 

"Oh silly, we don't have school today! It's Saturday!" 

"Then why the hell did you wake me up this early?" Lovino snapped. He could forget about the weirdness of yesterday for a second. Right now he was just pissed off and tired. 

Antonio didn't stop smiling. "I have a lot of things I wanna do with you today, Lovi." And the way he said it, Lovino knew he wasn't joking. Not even in the slightest. 

He swallowed a little nervously, hoping Antonio couldn't tell. "What sort of things...?"

"You'll see." was all he said. Then, "Go on and get dressed, I laid some clothes out for you! I'll make you something to eat!" 

When he left, Lovino managed to relax. That was until he saw the fucking clothes. Oh hell no. 

First of all, they weren't his own. Secondly, he was pretty sure they weren't even Antonio's. Just a wild guess, because of one little thing -- they were girl's clothes. 

No way in hell was he wearing something like that. Not when Antonio was acting like some sort of freak. So he straightened his shirt and pants, patted down his hair, and headed down the hallway and into the kitchen the way he remembered. 

Antonio almost seemed normal, actually. His back was to Lovino when he came downstairs, and he was humming something cheerfully as he cooked. Lovino sat down at the kitchen table as he watched him. There still could be a reasonable explanation for this. Right?

Toni turned around, holding the pan, and he froze in his tracks. The muscles in his arms and legs clenched almost painfully. His jaw clenched too, and his smile was still there, except now it really did look angry. "Lovi," he said, and it was obvious he was putting a great deal into making his voice sound normal. "I just said I laid some clothes out for you. They were pretty clothes. Why didn't you put them on?"

Subconsciously, Lovino knew they were alone. Didn't Toni say he had a brother yesterday? Where the hell was he? "Uh, they were girl's clothes." Lovino managed to say, crossing his arms, and acting much more bravely than he felt.

"That's rather sexist of you."

"I'm a guy, asshole!" Lovino snapped suddenly. "I'm not going to wear stupid girl's clothes! Got tha--"

His voice was abruptly cut off when Antonio grabbed him. He didn't hit him, but he was older and much stronger. He probably could've hurt Lovino seriously if he wanted to. 

"That's not very nice of you." Antonio whispered, squeezing his cheeks between his hands and looking deeply into his eyes. "I put all that work into getting my Lovi something pretty..." And Lovino thought he really might snap and hit him. He braced himself for the impact; he closed his eyes... But it never came. Suddenly he was squished into a chest, a hand petting his hair. "Oh Lovi, I'm sorry... It's not good enough for you. You deserve the best."

He thought that was the problem? I mean, it's not like Lovino would correct him, but... 

"Sit and eat!" Antonio chirped like nothing had just happened. Hesitantly, Lovino sat down at the table, not really having any other choice. He picked up a fork and started in on the eggs. Actually...not too bad. There were even tomatoes in them--his favorite. Antonio watched him eat, beaming. "Are they good?"

Lovino nodded. "Yeah, uh...not bad."

"Great!" Antonio said, and grabbed his hand, pulling him up out of his seat. "Come with me now!" 

Lovino obliged and was soon pulled into the living room. There was a couch and a television, but besides that the room was oddly bare. Antonio sat him down on the couch, still smiling broadly. 

"Uh. We're in your living room." Lovino deadpanned.

"Silly Lovi," Antonio cooed. "Of course we are. You're going to stay here. I have to go out to the...store, si, to get something. But I'll be right back, all right, my darling? You can watch some tv." He turned on the tv.

"Uh." Good this day get any weirder? "Okay. Hurry back."

His face lit up at those simple words. "I'll come right back to my Lovi!" Antonio kissed his head happily and all but skipped out of the door. Lovino waited until the door closed. And locked.

Immediately he got up and tried to open the door to leave. He'd had enough of this. The next time something happened, he was sure Antonio would just snap, and hit him...o-or worse. But it was jammed. The windows were locked too. For now, he was trapped. 

He sighed and then went for the phone. Even if Nono was out of town, he could still call Feli or Romeo. But Antonio might've guessed this too, because the phone was off its hook, and he couldn't find it. Now he really was completely, totally trapped.

With a sigh, Lovino huffed and sat down on the couch. There was just daytime tv on anyway, which was almost worse than having nothing to do. Oprah and Dr. Phil were battling it out on their respective channels. Lovino boredly changed it--game shows, little kid's shows (Sesame Street) on public television, and then the morning news. The news was better than anything else right now, so he settled on that.

Sports were on. That wasn't really his thing. They reminded him way too much of that weird potato Ludwig. Suddenly, though, the show was interrupted. Good. And then he was, oddly enough, looking back at a picture of his own face.

**BREAKING NEWS: AMBER ALERT IN THE SOUTH TOWN AREA FOR LOVINO VARGAS, AGE SIXTEEN. LOVINO WAS LAST SEEN IN THE SUPEIN HIGH SCHOOL. CALL THIS NUMBER IF YOU KNOW OF ANY INFORMATION FOR HIS GUARDIAN.**

What...the hell? Nonno was looking for him? Had...oh my god, had Antonio kidnapped him?! 

Lovino had to do something. It didn't matter what, he really just had to get out of here. He stood up--

And the tv clicked off. 

"Lovi? What silly thing are you watching now, my darling?"


End file.
